Lyoko:All over again
by narurama
Summary: The lyoko gang are all grown up and have moved on with their lives. Years later they return with their kids to enroll into the academy. The kids all meet and soon lyoko s reawakened. Better then my summary sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing any type of fanfiction so please don't be to harsh on me. I've been wanting to post this story for the longest and was hoping I would complete the whole thing before publishing it but now im stuck. I hope You enjoy this story daring reader and will be nice enough to give me feedback so that I can finish. Okay enough of me rambling…here's the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lyoko all over again:<strong>

"So now that the super computer is shut down and we no longer have to worry about XANA, we live normal lives now huh?" said Ulrich.

"Seems like it. But I really will miss the cutting class and saving the world and all." stated Odd.

"That's true and my computer won't randomly beep in the middle of class anymore." joked Jeremy.

"All of this may be true but I'm still stuck in class by myself with William." Yumi said that made everyone laugh.

"And know I can finally stay here with all of you without having to worry of disappearing and I feel like I'm finally where I belong" said Aelita.

Everyone agreed. It was time for everyone to get to class to start their normal lives now that the threat of XANA no longer existed. Everyone was going to miss Lyoko and all the fun they had up to now but it was time to move on.

Later in the years Yumi graduated, upset about leaving her friends to go to high school for martial arts of course, but they all promised that they'd hang out still when they weren't in school. And so some more years went by and they all graduated. Ulrich was sent to a special high school on a soccer scholarship that made his dad very proud. Ulrich was also happy that it was the same school Yumi was in. Odd, to everyone's surprise including him, got a scholarship also on the last year in middle school when a talent scout saw him in the gym skate boarding. He talked to Odd about performing in front of people and they all liked him. And of course Aelita and Jeremy were sent to an honor society school for their smarts. Poor Odd thought he was going to be alone until he saw Samantha enter the school as he arrived at the school. He was instantly happy.

The gang met up on weekends and every now and then, the thought of Lyoko appeared in the conversation every now and then. Even with everything they've been through, these guys still stuck together. Life went on like normal with the Lyoko threat gone from the world….or so they thought.

Over the years while still logged off, XANA was recuperating. All data that was deleted and destroyed by the oh so intelligent Jeremy was starting to come back very slowly. Turns out one of the robot spider had survived and transferred data to the computer just before the turn off of XANA leaving it with enough power to stay alive but it would be a long time before XANA would be able to move. And then there is also the problem of having someone turn on the super computer. But who would it be and what would make be the reason for the computer to stay on?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah not that exciting but give it some time, the story will get awesome…this is only the prolog. Well thanks for reading and please review. They're highly precitated. ^,^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Im so happy that you decided to keep going with the story. Well lets not let my babbling get in the way of your reading. Enjoy ^,^**

**Almost forgot -**Disclaimer:****** i do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters. But the kids are mine.**

* * *

><p>Pulling up to a school all but to familiar, Ulrich let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He stood at a high of 6' 2". He was really glad that his growth spurt came in around second year of high school. He had on a green shirt on with a soccer logo on it and a lighter green sweater on since it was fall and the air was a little crisp. He had jeans with sneakers on. He didn't want to be a parent like his dad that always wore stuffy suits.<p>

As he opened the back door to the car he was driving he looked at the figure in the back seat that had a really mean looking face. It took him forever to get his daughter Elieza into the car, now how was thinking how he was going to get her out.

"Come on Liz, get out the car, we could do this the hard way or the easy way, your choice." Ulrich said in his adult tone.

"First you trick me into getting in the car and now you're trying to get me out, make up your mind old man." Elieza said in a snotty tone. She didn't want to go to this new school. She didn't exactly get along with people compliments of her mother.

"Come on this school isn't like your old school. When I saw that your mom quit that martial arts studio to start her own one, I couldn't think of a better place to do it then here in our old town. I couldn't wait to move here. Old memories are flooding back all at once." Ulrich said with a reminiscent tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah old man, I've heard the stories a million times. Isn't this where you meet mom?"

"Yeah, and some other friends that I need to check up on soon. I wonder how they're doing."

"I bet they're doing fine." said a very familiar voice behind Ulrich.

"Yumi, will you get Elieza out of the car. She won't listen to me." Ulrich complained.

Not to a big surprise there that Ulrich finally married to Yumi. He proposed on air at his world cup game in front of the whole stadium. Every one of the Lyoko warriors were there and were finally happy he said it…..finally. Yumi was still taller than Ulrich but not by as much. She was 6'5" and was happy that she was taller. One thing she loved about her husband was the fact that he was shorter. She kept her hair the same style she had when she was younger and so did Ulrich. She had a black blouse on and some skinny black jeans. She had a figure to show off.

"Mom, I don't wanna go to school. I won't make friends and it's not like the teachers have something good to say."

"They have a martial arts class here." Yumi said hoping it would make her child feel better.

"Oh please, like the class here can be better than your dojo mom. And with dad being famous, I swear the first person that asks for dads autograph from me will get a kick to the head." Elieza stated with her fist in the air to show how serious she was.

"Well whether you like it or not, you're going to school here. Now get out of the car Elieza Stern before I get you out of there." said Yumi in her serious voice.

Elieza finally walked out of the car wearing a dark blue shirt with a lighter blue rose on the side. She was short like her father which was something she wishes she didn't inherit from her him. She had boots that went up to her knee which were the same color as her shirt. She had jeans on that was the same color as the rose on her shirt. She had her moms hair but up to her shoulder.

"Fine but remember the moment you hear my name on the news, and blood in the background, you know what happened." Elieza said hoping she would get the last word in but to no avail.

"Yeah and after you get home from jail, you'll be under house arrest until I say so." said Yumi who laughed at her daughter's reaction when she stomped ahead of then in the court yard.

"Well let's go meet the principle and get your classes straight. You'll be coming home after school so you don't need to worry about the dorms." Ulrich said.

"Do I get to walk home on my own like you promised and be able to come home until 9 right." asked Elieza. She may not have friends but that didn't mean she had to stay cooped up in the house all day.

"Yes sweetie, we'll keep our promise but make sure you keep your end of the bargain too ok."

"Yes mom".

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done with woo. I think the next chapter introduces you to the other kids. It won't be long until the story starts rolling. Anyway, thank you for reading and your comments and reviews and thoughts are highly precitated. ^,^<strong>

**PS- Precitated means appreciated but i like the way the my way of saying sounds.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOO chapter three is done. And now on to the story since i have nothing else to say. or write..or text...whatever...^,^**

****Almost forgot -**Disclaimer:****** i do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters. But the kids are mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Maya and Kevin were excited to start at their new school. They always got picked on at their old school for liking school. Maybe it had something to do with their parents being mad scientist. They loved helping their parents with their experiments, whether it was doing experiments or doing calculations on a computer. Even though Maya was a little more outgoing then her twin brother she was more with her mother when it came to experiments while Kevin was more behind the scenes and loved helping his father with calculations. Maya was like a miniature version of Aelita besides the fact that everything was dark orange. Her hair, clothes everything. It seemed she couldn't get enough of the color. Kevin looked like Jeremy with his red shirt and blond hair but his hung in his face so it could cover his face a little. He wore jeans though since he seemed to like the fabric more than anything else.<p>

"Dad is you sure this school is good? The other school wasn't welcoming you know" said Kevin in a low tone.

"Don't worry about that Kevin, I'll kick their butts if they dare say a word to you." said Maya in a reassuring tone to her younger brother.

"You will be doing no such thing Maya" Aelita told her look-a-like.

Aelita still wore pink everywhere. She was wearing a dress that was flowie at the bottom and was lose fitting at the top. She looked very lovely. Her hair was now long like her mothers.

"I don't want you two getting into any trouble got it. If you're going to get back at someone, do it in a way that will leave no evidence saying that you did it."

"Yes mom". Maya said. She oh so loved her mom very much.

"Kevin, why don't you try making friends at your new school? This is where your mother and I met. This is also where I made important friends." Jeremy said.

He was wearing a grey suit and a tie since he was going somewhere after he dropped of his family at the school. He would be back to pick them up afterwards. He still had his glasses on and his hair was just the same.

"Then how come we haven't met them then?" said Kevin

"All of our schedules cross over each other and half of the time we aren't even in the same country. You now the times that your mom and I pick up the phone and talk for hours and its sounds like we are talking to more than one person at a time?"

The twins both said yes. Aelita finished his sentence.

"Those are our close friends. We all met in the school that we are driving to know and I hope you find friends like ours." Aelita said with a smile on her face.

"You guys are going to be staying in the dorms since your mother and I won't be able to pick you guys up every day."

"We won't be sharing the same room, will we?" Maya said hoping she could get her own room. Cause of all the traveling her family does, they always get a small house or an apartment so the fees aren't high and since they never stay long. It drives her nuts.

"Yes you guys get your own rooms and because we like this town so much, we won't be moving either so don't worry about sudden moving ok." said Jeremy. He hated having to move so much that when he found a permanent lab spot in his old town he was the first one to sign. And when he was told that he needed a lab assistant for the job, Aelita was waiting and willing to help. Both of them were looking forward to the move to their old town.

"YAY!" said the twins in unison

Just when the cheering ended, they pulled up in front of the school and Jeremy told them he'd be back to pick them up in an hour. As Jeremy pulled away he saw a couple dropping off their daughter that looked like she really didn't want to go to school. He swore the girl looked like Yumi and he laughed at his own thought.

* * *

><p><strong>And now the crossing of fates begin. MWahahahahaha. im getting excited and im the one who wrote this. Please continue reading my story and comments and reviews are welcomed and highly precitated. ^,^<strong>


End file.
